


the observations of one ruby arias re. samantha arias, birthgiver

by daskey



Series: Sam Arias Week 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, ruby arias is a bit of a smartass but she's like 13 so like of course she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey
Summary: Ruby just wants to make sure that when her mom finds someone, they love her for who she REALLY is and not just for the stuff on her resume.Written for Sam Arias Week 2020 - Day 1: Ruby
Relationships: Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Sam Arias Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	the observations of one ruby arias re. samantha arias, birthgiver

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first contribution for sam week! trying out some different styles as a personal challenge so i'd love to hear what you all think.

Ruby’s figured out a lot of things about her mom over the years. She’s kept them all in her head, ready to tell the first person that she deems worthy enough to date her. After all, she’s her  daughter  so of  course  she’s going to have an opinion on who her mom dates. 

Anyways - Ruby has figured out a lot of things and she keeps them up in her head, ready to unleash them at the slightest  hint  that her mother has found someone worth her time. Partially because she wants that poor soul to know what they’re getting into ahead of time, but also because if they can’t deal with her weirdness then really they have  no business  dating her mother. 

Samantha (but don’t call her that, she prefers to go by ‘Sam’ for a  reason ) Arias has a number of interesting habits and traits. They are as follows: 

  * She does not kill spiders, but she is also deathly afraid of them. So whoever’s going to date her has to be ready to catch-and-release otherwise she’ll be sad about it for hours. Roaches are kill-on-sight though. No mercy for them. 

  * Apart from that though she doesn’t need help. She can fix anything and she has all the tools to do it. She can fix the car, the house, the shower, the lawnmower, anything at all. She also sometimes makes things to upgrade the house rather than paying people to do it. She made a trophy shelf after the semi-finals last year and it’s awesome. 

  * She likes old things. Old music, old cars, old furniture. But not old people. Except for the neighbor down the street who told her that she’d left her lights on one day. She’s alright. 

  * She’s really good at math. Scarily good. She also knows a lot of languages. But she’s terrible at anything to do with history, art, or literature so it’s better to just ask someone else. 

  * She’s stronger than she looks. She can carry all the groceries into the house in one trip. 

  * At least one day a week is designated a ‘mental health day’, which basically translates to ‘let me have a bubble bath and a glass of wine in peace for once Ruby’. This is the perfect time to spend playing games instead of doing homework because she will fall asleep in that bath and come out an hour later looking like a grandma and not realise that you’ve procrastinated. 

  * DO NOT leave clothes on the floor. Ever. 

  * She cries when animals die in movies. 

  * Pancakes (often accompanied by her cheerfully declaring it ‘pancake o’clock’) are a coping mechanism. If there are pancakes for breakfast that means she needs cheering up. If she’s making pancakes for dinner then it’s time to call for help. 

  * She likes dogs. But not enough to get one as a pet. 

  * She’s a really bad singer but don’t tell her that because she loves singing. She can’t play any instruments either, so don’t bother letting her try. 

  * It’s easy to forget that she can be anything but happy all the time, but it does happen. But when she does get sad, it’s an easy fix. Most of the time she gets sad cause she feels like she hasn’t done enough for the people she loves. Or it can be because of what she did when she was overtaken by Reign. It’s just a matter of reminding her that she’s done the best she can, and that you’re proud of her, and that you love her. 




Ruby plans on telling these to Lena, but after so many years she’s definitely figured it out. The next person she thinks of telling is Alex, but it doesn’t seem like she needs the information either. 

Especially on the last point. She realises they’ve figured it out when her mom comes home from work in a bad mood, and a few hours later Alex and Lena turn up with dinner (pre-ordered of course) and they end up watching bad reality TV together (because Lena never gets to watch normal people stuff). And they stay until it gets dark, then stay longer than that since she sees them in the morning before she goes to school. 

They appear to have things figured out. 

So Ruby keeps her little observations to herself. 

  
  



End file.
